Conversation with the Queen
by Noche de Estrellas
Summary: Siobhan has a talk with Aislinn about her concerns for the court. Takes place just after Donia stabs Aislinn with ice and Keenan brings her back to the loft.


A/N: This takes place after Aislinn's talk with Keenan and completely ignores her talk with Seth. This is a prologue of shorts for a story that I am currently writing called 'Becoming Queen'. There will be a companion to this story, that you are about to read, called 'Tension' that I will post tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

* * *

_In the meadow, in the clear_

_ behind the bluff I'll wait for you my dear_

_ with love that lifts the dew_

_ from the flower I gave you_

_ and as the waves crash the rocks_

_on the shore I'm standing on_

_I'll wait amongst the sea birds_

'_til its me you call upon_

_No storm or wind will stop me_

_ no lad with pretty eyes_

_ he'll claim I'm all he sees_

_ and I'll say my lad's across the sea_

_ longing for me_

Siobhan sang softly to herself as she made her way to the king's chambers. She opened the door without a struggle despite the two bowls in her hand. It was times like these that she liked being a fairy; the grace that came with it was helpful in many tough spots. Making her way to the Queen, she smiled softly at the rays of light pouring from her skin. The king's healing had done wonders to her previous condition. Siobhan moved to the bedside. She paused to watch her queen. Her breathing was less shallow and her skin was starting to become less pale.

Steeling herself, Siobhan forced her hands to pull back the covers and take off the bandage on the queen's stomach. The King _had_ healed the Queen but only partially, winter's cold was still festering in the wounds. Siobhan clicked her tongue at the wounds. The stilted behavior of her sovereigns was the reason for this and she did not approve. Her queen would not be in pain had the king healed her all the way…had the queen _let_ him heal her properly.

Sighing, she picked up the bowl filled with ice and placed the ice on the wounds. Siobhan needed to lore winter's cold to the surface. She waited a few minutes before removing the ice. Quickly she smoothed the ointment that she had made onto the cuts. The ointment would draw the cold completely out. Finishing, Siobhan wiped her hands on the apron around her waist and began to wake the queen.

"Queen," she said, gently nudging her shoulder. "Queen," she tried again but still there was no movement from her. Sighing, Siobhan whispered, "Aislinn."

She stirred.

_Of course_, Siobhan thought.

"Siobhan?," Aislinn asked sleepily. She tried sitting up but the movement sent an intense pain through her cuts and forced her to lay back.

"Careful, my queen."

Aislinn looked up into the concerned green eyes of her fairy and smiled softly before looking around the room.

"Where's Keenan?"

Siobhan looked down and off to the side. "He's still with the Winter Queen." Siobhan heard the slight bitter tone in her words but it was the best she could do without letting her true anger show. An anger that intensified at the look of disappointment that crossed the queen's face and the small "oh" that left her mouth.

"I'll go tell one of the rowan guards to inform him that you need him." Siobhan turned to leave but was stopped by the hand that grabbed hers. She turned back to her queen. Aislinn was shaking her head.

"No, it's okay." She looked off to the side not able to look Siobhan in the eye. "He needs to talk to her."

Siobhan's blood boiled. Here was _her_ queen hurt-by the very queen that Keenan was with right now-and failing at not looking upset. "No, what he needs is to be with _his_ queen not the queen who stabbed her in the first place.

Aislinn's hand let go of Siobhan's and settled back on the bed. "I pushed her," she said sheepishly.

Siobhan tried to reel in her temper but she couldn't anymore. "She shouldn't have attacked! And we all shouldn't just be sitting here like nothing happened. No one strikes at Summer and not reap the consequences. If the king wasn't so blinded by _her_ he would remember that."

Aislinn stared wide eyed at Siobhan. She had never heard any of the fey speak ill of Keenan before. Clearing her throat she tried reasoning with her. "I understand what he's going through. If Seth had the ability to hurt Keenan and did so I would be furious but I would not be able to strike against him." Despite her disappointment that Keenan had not returned yet, she did understand.

Putting some space between them, Siobhan backed away from the bed. She could feel the anger boiling inside herself but more than that she could feel her fear and Siobhan hated feeling fear.

"Siobhan, what's wrong?"

She lifted her eyes from the floor; she could no longer hold back how she felt.

"You and the king," She was shaking now, she could feel it. "You weaken use with your ties to others. Your attachment to Seth and your humanity keeps you from growing in summer. And the King's trysts with the Winter Queen do nothing but allow you to continue this and put you both in dangerous positions. Neither of you can keep this court the way it is."

Tears cascaded down her face as Siobhan put a hand over her heart. "I have been a part of this court for 500 years and I have never seen us so strong but it isn't enough."

"Siobhan, I…"

"We fear for you!" Flashes of pain surged through Siobhan's body as she remembered how she felt seeing her queen so pale and her king desperately pouring sunshine into her skin to keep her warm. It had taken all of her strength to come back in this room after the first time. She didn't think she had the strength to do this again if it were to happen twice, she didn't think any of the summer fey could. Siobhan needed to make her understand that.

She thrust a hand out to the door. "All of the fey, we _feel_ it. We feel how weak we are compared to the others; we feel how weak our _sovereigns_ are in comparison."

Aislinn nearly broke at the sight of Siobhan. She could feel the pain radiating off her fairy and she couldn't stand it. Stretching out her hand she sent a wave of warm sunlight to the girl to try to calm her.

"Come here."

Her voice was soft and comforting but Siobhan heard the command in it. She walked forward and grabbed her hand.

Smiling, Aislinn said, "There is nothing to worry about."

Siobhan shook her head. "There is plenty. I know that you want the mortal and that you want to make him fey, but that is a mistake." She reached up and wiped her tears with her unoccupied hand. The Queen's calming rays were starting to work.

"Seth wants this. He and I are different." Aislinn strongly believed this, she _had_ to.

"You are no different. He is mortal and you are fairy. He may think he wants this but he does not. Seth wants anything that can give him you for longer. Your desperation for each other comes from your compulsion to be with the king. You fear for his death, but had you remained human his death would be just as imminent the only difference is that so would yours."

Aislinn refused to believe this, Seth wanted this. "No, Seth and I love each other and he _does_ want…"

Siobhan cut her off. "He wants what he does not understand. You of all people know this, my queen. Would you condemn him to an eternity of watching you grow closer and closer to our court and _your_ king and further away from him?"

"It wouldn't be like that."

"Yes, it would be," Siobhan said with conviction. "Your choice may be to keep him but it is unwise, be he fey or mortal. You are weak; _we_ are weak because of him.

Aislinn forced herself to sit up despite the pain that it caused. "I have heard enough, Siobhan. I understand your concern but do not ask me to give up that which I cannot. This court is growing stronger everyday and I _will_ continue to see that it does so. I am aware of my failings as a queen, I do not need for you to list them. This court needs a proper queen and it shall have one but under no circumstances does that mean that I must give up my love. My court is my heart but Seth is my soul and I will not compromise that."

Siobhan nodded, she felt power behind those words and most importantly a promise. She feared that her queen was making the wrong decision in terms of Seth but she could not help but smile and bask in the queen's radiance. Aislinn was releasing small bursts of light during her speech and Siobhan couldn't help but revel in it.

"Make us stronger, my queen."

With a nod, Aislinn dismissed Siobhan but before she got to the door she called her, "Oh and Siobhan?"

Siobhan turned back, her hand still resting on the door handle.

"Send one of the rowan guards to get Keenan. Tell him to say that _his_ queen is in need of his presence and that the Summer Queen sends Winter her warning."

Siobhan nodded curtly, a smirk made its way to her face. "Yes, Queen Aislinn." She heard the message clearly in her words. The King was _hers_ whether they be together or not and it was time for Donia to know her place.

The door closed behind Siobhan, leaving Aislinn alone with her thoughts. Thoughts that were solely about her court and how she could better them and still keep Seth.


End file.
